


Spooky Scary Fratingtons

by snowcappedeevee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, College, Established Relationship, Fluff, Greek Life, Halloween, M/M, Vanilla, frat boy AU, fraternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcappedeevee/pseuds/snowcappedeevee
Summary: Epilogue to Fratilicious. Phi Alpha Nu has their Halloween party! (It was a good party. And it ends in sex)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dan wears a costume that is traditionally considered for females, in case that's something that bothers you. He's chill with it though. Thanks Mango for reading this ahead of time!!

Dan was shamelessly holding up his fingers in claw shapes as Michael Jackson sang “Thriller” over the speakers. He was laughing and leaning into Phil, Phil’s arm around him. They were watching the laser party lights dance on the walls and ceiling to the rhythm of the bass. There were halos and devil horns peeking out over the crowd. Someone had a bottle of Smirnoff with candy corn spinning around inside it. Everyone was swaying, jumping, waving their arms in the air. Voices singing “’cause this is thriller, thriller night” overpowered the music.

If there was one thing Phi Alpha Nu knew how to do, it was throw a Halloween party.

***

The pledges decorated the house all day Thursday. They hung up orange and black streamers, put skeletons in corners, motion-sensing toys on walls, and fuzzy spider webs on windows.

“You guys are going to have to prick your fingers,” said PJ, holding up his index finger. “And use your own blood to write messages on some paper. Then hang them up. For example: you could write ‘party here.’”

Taylor, Matthew, and Dan just stared at him. Phil walked up to PJ and gave him a shove. “Not really, guys. Don’t prick your fingers. Use fake blood.”

“C’mon Phil, I was playing around!” PJ laughed.

Phil rolled his eyes, but smiled. “And when were you going to tell them?”

“Right after one of them asked for a pin.”

“You’re evil,” said Phil.

“Of course I am,” PJ joked. “Anyway, guys, commence the DIY. We want to see some spooky signs soon! Then we can carve pumpkins.”

“See ya,” Phil said to the pledges, but he made sure to smile right at Dan. He walked away with PJ and left them with some paper, fake blood, scissors, and tape. They walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

“Let’s paint Phi Alpha Nu on the paper in creepy blood,” said Taylor.

“Yeah, that’s good,” said Matthew. “What do you think the required costume is gonna be for us?”

Dan smirked.

“Hey, Dan, do you know what it is?”

Dan looked up. “Oh? Maybe. But I can’t tell.”

“Come on,” said Taylor. “Give us a hint!”

“I don’t think I’m allowed,” said Dan.

“How do you even know what it is?” Matthew asked.

“Dating your brother has some advantages,” Dan said.

“It sounds weird when you put it that way,” Taylor laughed. “But I know what you mean. Damn. Give us a _small_ hint!”

“It’s something none of us are going to enjoy, but Phil will probably like. At least, on me.”

“Sexy,” said Matthew. “I can’t wait.”

“Is he going to do some kind of couple’s costume with you?” Taylor asked.

“I don’t think so,” Dan said. “Honestly I don’t know what his costume is.”

“Hopefully it’ll be something you’ll like, too. Only fair,” said Matthew.

“Dunno,” said Dan. “I’d rather be the only one eye-fucking him.”

“Watch out, ladies!” Taylor burst out laughing. “Better stay away from Dan’s man.”

Dan smirked. “So what are our rules for Saturday night, do you know?”

“We should be asking you,” said Matthew. “Probably the usual. Of course, doesn’t apply to you.”

“If you think about it,” said Dan. “The no sex rule really just means, don’t have sex in someone else’s bed or publically at the party. The no leaving the house rule covers going to back to their place. But I’m not stealing anyone’s bed or being indecent. So I’m not really breaking the rule.”

Taylor rolled his eyes, “if you say so, my friend. I think you just get special treatment.”

“Phil treats me very well, thank you.” Dan wasn’t annoyed; more proud.

“It’s only a matter of time until Taylor tries to fuck someone in the basement bathroom,” said Matthew.

“Hey! That was one time!” Taylor stuck out his tongue at him.

“Luckily I stopped you,” said Matthew. “You never thanked me.”

Taylor rolled his eyes. “Thank you Matthew.”

“Oh, you’re so welcome.” Matthew beamed.

They kept working on their signs, and finished the Phi Alpha Nu one and a few other generic Halloween sayings. They went back to their dorms to study, then met their brothers back at the house for pumpkin carving. Each of the pledges carved one part of “Phi Alpha Nu.”

Dan looked over at Phil, who was carefully drawing on his pumpkin with pencil. He kept erasing and re-drawing.

“Whad’ya drawing?” Dan asked.

Phil turned the pumpkin away. “It’s a surprise.”

Dan smiled, “fine.”

A few minutes later, Phil turned the pumpkin towards Dan. “I’m done!” Dan squinted at it. It just looked like a bunch of pencil scribbles to him.

“Are you going to kill me if I ask what it is?”

Phil harrumphed. He pointed to something. “This is a bear, and this is a red panda, and they’re kissing with a little heart above it. But they’re also vampires so they have teeth sticking out and they’re wearing capes.”

Dan closed his eyes and snickered. “That’s very adorable, Phil, but how are you going to carve that?”

Phil paused and turned the pumpkin back towards him. He studied it, then said “I guess I should’ve thought about that part.”

Dan smiled at him. “I still love it. But maybe you should take a picture of it and carve something else.”

Phil whipped out his phone and took a few pictures of the pumpkin. “Okay. What should I carve?”

“Um,” Dan thought for a moment. “Maybe you should carve something spooky for the sake of the party.”

“Yeah, probably.” He squeezed Dan’s arm and began to erase his pumpkin.

***

It was Saturday night and the party was about to begin. Dan received his Playboy bunny outfit, which luckily was fitted with shorts, and put it on in Phil’s bathroom with the door closed. He sighed and looked in the mirror. He looked like the dancing bunny boy emoji, but with fishnets. He was thankful that he didn’t have to wear high heels, because that’d be a disaster. He opened the door and stepped into Phil’s room.

“Wow,” Phil said. “That looks pretty good on you.”

“And what are you supposed to be?” Phil was wearing brown fuzzy cat ears and he had drawn whiskers and a nose on his face. The rest of his outfit was just normal clothing.

“I’m a wolf,” he said, completing the statement with a bark noise.

“Why?”

“Because wolves catch bunnies.”

Dan rolled his eyes in an overly dramatic way. “Did you really dress up as a wolf in some attempt to pair it with the pledge costume?”

“Um…” Phil looked around. “Yes.”

“Why weren’t you just Hugh Hefner?” Dan was laughing, but not at Phil. He was laughing at how ridiculous Phil’s costume looked in execution.

“I thought about that,” said Phil. “But that would imply that I want all the Playboy bunnies. When really, I just want you.”

Dan was still giggling, but he walked up to Phil and put his arms around his neck and kissed him. “Your costume is absolutely terrible, but it’s the thought that counts.”

“Well your costume is great.” Phil squeezed Dan’s thighs. “And I’m going to be thinking about taking it off of you all night.”

“Aw, at least make sure I get some cute pictures first. Y’know, so I can humiliate myself in front of my entire family on Facebook.”

“I won’t tell if you set it so that only I can see them,” Phil kissed Dan’s cheek.

“I’ll set it so only the frat can see them,” Dan said. “They’ll want to laugh about it.”

“Fair,” Phil said. He flicked one of Dan’s bunny ears.

“Hey!” Dan reached up and repositioned the headband.

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll stop doing things to fluster you.”

“You better.” Dan kissed him a few more times before they went downstairs to meet the rest of the frat for pictures and pre-gaming.

***

PAN went all out for this party. Not only did they have the decorations the pledges made, but they also got one of the more tech-savvy brothers to program their party lights to only purple and orange. They rented a smoke machine for the backyard as well. They took care to make their jungle juice dark red, and were providing red Jell-O shots to those with insider knowledge of their existence (and cute girls who asked nicely).

Dan and Phil had a bottle of tequila hidden in Phil’s bedroom upstairs. It was mostly for Dan, since Phil wasn’t a huge drinker. He normally nursed a jungle juice or two and was okay for the night. Dan wanted a little more, especially since his tolerance had been raised by all the hazing. He kept dragging Phil up to his bedroom throughout the night to take shots. Their brothers began making bets on how many times they were going to go upstairs and actually come back down again.

Dan was giddy. His fingers were intertwined with Phil’s and he was dragging him around all night, taking selfies for snapchat and saying hi to some of the girls he’d gotten to know. Phil didn’t mind, in fact he loved seeing Dan so happy. Dan even found a girl dressed up as a Playboy bunny too and made Phil take lots of pictures. Then he asked her to take a picture of him holding onto Phil’s shoulder and bending his knee, lifting up one leg behind him. She said it’d be a better picture if he was wearing heels and had tits, but it was still cute. Dan thanked her and dragged Phil to the basement with the lights and the music. They danced like idiots; neither of them had rhythm but they didn’t care.

Dan led Phil up the stairs one final time, giggling the whole way up.

“I don’t think you need another shot,” said Phil.

“I don’t,” said Dan. He was intoxicated, but not to the point of incoherence. He was very comfortable, in fact. “I’m trying to think of a shot pun....”

“You didn’t come up here for a shot of tequila, you came for a shot at love!” Phil pointed his fingers at Dan and smiled. Dan paused, then put his face in his hand and laughed.

“That was terrible, but you thought of it before I did. So points.”

“How many points do I need to see you lying on my bed in this outfit?” Phil hooked his arms around Dan’s waist.

“Hmm,” Dan hummed. Phil kissed him before he could answer. “I guess…maybe…ten…and…you already…had five…but…I could be…convinced,” he said between kisses.

Phil trailed his kisses down to Dan’s neck. “How do I earn more points?”

“Just like that.” Dan tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. Phil bit a little and licked, causing Dan to moan.

“Is a moan worth five more points?”

Dan grinned. “Okay, fine.” He wandered over to Phil’s bed and hopped on it, laying across it sideways. He lay on his side and propped his head up with his hand. He pouted and stuck out his tongue.

“You look so good, Dan.” Phil walked over to the bed and started taking Dan’s shoes off. He then took off his own and hopped on the bed, lying next to Dan.

Dan wanted to make some kind of witty comment, but he was tipsy and he wanted Phil _so_ much, so instead he just put his free arm around Phil’s back and kissed him. Phil pushed him over and kept kissing him. He trailed a hand down Dan’s chest. “Can I take this off?”

“Yup.”

Taking off a one-piece bunny outfit was harder than anticipated, but it was stretchy and once they figured out that they had to roll it down before attempting to pull it off, they were successful. Phil then pulled the fishnets off Dan’s legs and threw them aside. Dan was left naked with just the bunny ear headband on. He reached up to take it off.

“I think it’d be sexy if you left the ears on,” said Phil.

Dan chuckled, “okay, sure. But that’s as furry as you’re allowed to go on me.”

“Deal.” Phil smirked and took his own shirt off. He leaned over Dan, kissing his face, his neck, his shoulders, his chest.

Dan didn’t think he’d be so turned on with Phil wearing ears and whiskers and all. But Phil made everything adorable, and the black circle on his nose was smudged, and he was an expert at making Dan want him. He kissed and squeezed and licked all the way down. Dan could never get tired of the way Phil gently touched him, mixing barely-there touches and subtle licks in a way that drove Dan crazy. Phil had only just started sucking when Dan asked him to stop, because he wanted to get fucked that night and he was already close.

Phil got up and pulled his pants and boxers off and grabbed a condom and lube from his drawer. He turned back around to see Dan’s arms outstretching, asking for him to come back. He put the supplies on his bedside table and lay on top of Dan, grinding into him and kissing him.

“C’mere. Let me blow you first,” Dan murmured.

“Okay, really quick.” Phil pulled himself up and kneeled over Dan’s face.

“No, I’m going to go really slow,” Dan teased. He looked up at Phil and smirked before he took Phil’s cock in his mouth. One hand around the shaft, lips around the head, he worked just the way Phil liked it. Phil’s breathing and moans got harder to contain as he watched Dan with Playboy bunny ears sliding his tongue over his cock. He had to tell Dan to stop, too. Dan smiled, looking very pleased with himself.

Phil leaned over and grabbed the condom. He let Dan put it on, because Dan liked to. He picked up the lube and repositioned himself between Dan’s legs. Dan lifted one of his legs and placed his heel on Phil’s shoulder. Phil watched Dan’s facial expression as he pushed lube-covered fingers in slowly. They got better at this every time, and Phil knew how much Dan liked it, but he still watched, just in case he did something wrong. He barely got the third finger in before Dan was asking to be fucked.

Phil pushed in, hands tight around Dan’s hipbones. Phil started out slowly, sensually. He pulled in and out almost too slowly. He wanted Dan to ask him to go faster.

And Dan did ask. He asked in a hushed voice between shaky breaths. He was grasping the comforter and watching Phil thrust and he couldn’t take it. Phil smiled and went faster, increasing in speed quickly. Dan thanked him with a desperate “God, yes.” Dan tried not to squirm too much, but the pleasure was building in an overwhelming way. He started to reach one of his hands to stroke himself, but Phil got there first. Phil’s hand wrapped around him just tight enough and he only had to jerk up a few times before Dan was curving his back up off the bed and moaning a bit too loudly as he came. The feeling of Dan’s cock pulsing in his hand and the visual of Dan’s cum across his stomach was just enough extra for Phil to cum, too.

He exhaled deeply and pulled out and squeezed Dan’s hand. He got up and grabbed some paper towels for Dan. After lazy cleanup, they were nestled together under the covers, the animal headbands tossed aside. Dan’s head was resting on Phil’s shoulder and Dan’s leg was tucked between Phil’s.

“We should save those bunny ears,” Phil said. He was tracing patterns on Dan’s back with his fingertips.

“If you say so,” Dan mumbled. “For special occasions. Like, if you get A’s in all your classes.”

“How about one A in one class.”

“I could be convinced.”

Phil smiled and kissed the top of Dan’s head. “Happy Halloween, Dan.”

“Happy Halloween.”


End file.
